Weirdest Aftermath Ever
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Directly after the "weirdest day ever" Michael and James make up a plan to get Logan and Quinn together. Will it backfire? SPOILERS: QUINN MISSES THE MARK
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N.** Woo-hoo! I guessed two things about Quinn Misses the Mark in my last fic - firstly, the glasses thing (it was so cute to see them actually do it in the episode) and of course the kissing - Yippeee!_

_I'm so strung out I've decided to write a little more. A direct aftermath of what happens where chaos ensues._

* * *

**Summary: **When Michael and James find out Logan kissed Quinn and both of them are trying to pretend it didn't happen, they plot to get them together by stealing Logan's credit card and making extravagent expenditures meant for Quinn. What will Logan do when he finds out? 

**

* * *

**

**Weirdest Aftermath Ever**

* * *

James had let Michael blubber on his shoulder all the way back to the dorm. Logan was already there trying to spin a basketball on his finger and not doing a very good job at it. 

"What's his problem?" Logan snapped as the two of them came in the room and shut the door behind them, Michael still wiping away his tears.

"He had to give up his horse" James answered and sat on the bed beside Logan, taking the basketball out of his hands.

"Well boo hoo" Logan snatched the ball back again. That ball was keeping his mind occupied from what had just transpired and there was no way anyone was going to take it away and force him to think.

Quinn had left in a hurry and he'd gotten on his Jet X so fast he almost crashed it into a tree.

"Yeah, I was going so fast on that thing" Michael was talking now, about his horse (evidently) "I almost thought I saw Logan kissing Quinn." Michael chuckled at how ridiculous that would have been if it were true.

"No way! Was not!" Logan stood up shouting.

"Chill Logan" Michael put a hand on his shoulder. "I was just talking about how great that horse was. I miss that horse." He got a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah! Well!" Logan was still half shouting, but that was his normal voice after all, as he sat back down. "You and that stupid horse almost ruined things with that girl I was trying to score a date with!" James had picked up the basketball when it rolled to the floor after Logan stood up and Logan grabbed it back again.

"You mean Quinn?" Asked James trying to push his buttons.

"No, not Quinn!" Logan was growing agitated. His anger management classes really hadn't helped. "Some girl!"

"Who looks a lot like Quinn?" Michael asked this time.

"Argh!" Logan threw up his hands just as there was a knock on their door and Michael answered it being dragged outside by two slender arms as he did so.

* * *

**Yay! Quinn and Logan too cute! I'll put up the next part as soon as it's wanted. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N.** Here we go!_

* * *

**Weirdest Aftermath Ever**

**Part Two**

* * *

"Ow! Hey!" Michael rubbed his arm ruefully.

"We need James" Zoey said to Lola before Michael could even realize what was happening and Zoey ducked in the room to yank her boyfriend out after Michael. The boys looked at each other and then at the girls.

"Alright. Hall meeting. Is this something you usually do?" James asked Zoey, seemingly confused.

"Logan and Quinn kissed" Lola blurted suddenly getting a stare from Zoey. "What?" she looked back at her defensively. "That's what we're out here for isn't it?"

"They kissed?" Michael said and then suddenly cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. They kissed. Didn't see that coming!" He said as though he knew what had happened.

"Really? They kissed? What's so weird about that?" James said slowly getting the cut-throat action from Michael in attempts to shut him up. Lola and Zoey turned to Michael who just looked helpless.

"It's weird because it's Logan and Quinn!" Lola told him, as if that explained everything. "Quinn and Logan."

"Oh right."

"So what are we going to doing to do about it?" Zoey asked impaitently.

"Whatever it is - we're on it!" Michael stated confidently. "So what is it that we are doing?" He asked again a moment later.

"Urgh!" Zoey responded, "Well what about him? What did he say about it?"

"I'll get right back to you on that one" Michael put his finger in up to silence then and ran back in the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it.

Logan was lazily leaning back on his bed listening to his ipod and evidently not missing his roommates one bit. "Logan" Michael hissed.

He took out his headphones. "What?" He didn't hide his annoyance.

"What did you think about kissing Quinn?"

"Huh?" Logan played dumb.

Michael spelt it out for him, speaking slowly. "What did you think about kissing Quinn?"

"Who said I kissed Quinn?"

"Zoey... and Lola and now I've got to go out there and tell them what you thought of it!" he told Logan of his dilemma and was close to banging his head against the door. _Stupid girls._ _Guys could just go out and play basketball and say a couple of words but they had to make a whole production out of it._

"Well don't tell them anything!" Logan hissed back at him, his annoyance growing by the minute.

Michael came and sat on the bed beside him. "I have to! You know what they're like. First it'll be: 'Why are you covering for Logan?' and then 'Don't you guys talk about anything?' and before you know it I'll be nagged into submission and it'll all be because you didn't tell me!" Michael had the tendancy to be over-dramatic at times.

"Look. If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell Zoey or any of the girls... or anyone else."

"Go." Michael leaned in to him, interested sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"You know when you kiss someone... a girl... and all you're thinking about is getting to second base? Like the kiss is good and everything, but it's just a stepping stone and all you're thinking about is doing other things." Michael gave him a weird look and Logan continued. "Well, kissing Quinn was nothing like that."

"So you didn't want to get to second base with Quinn?" Michael was confused.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." he took a deep breath but Michael kept staring at him waiting for him to finish "I enjoyed it OK?" He sounded frustrated and half yelled it at him.

Zoey opened the door, "thank you!" she yelled and they threw James back in the room and shut the door behind them.

"They heard that, didn't they?" Logan asked bruntly, thinking that heads were going to roll because of this. It was never his fault, there was always someone else he could lay it on.

"She liked it too" James came and sat down beside them on the bed. "If that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't" Logan snapped and put his headphones back in his ears as he lay back and tried to block out the rest of the world.

* * *

**Can you spell d.e.n.i.a.l? **

**Looks like Logan and Quinn aren't going to talk about it and confess their feelings... **

**Good thing it's Michael, Zoey, Lola and James to the rescue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.**_ Dedicated to: xHSMxTorchwooDxHannahMontanAx_

* * *

**Weirdest Aftermath Ever**

* * *

"I've got it!" Michael waved the item triumphantly in the air as he stepped into the girls room where James, Zoey and Lola were waiting for him.

"Great" Zoey said as she opened up the screen she was previously looking at on her computer. "Now we just have to think of what to get Quinn."

"Maybe something thoughtful, like a microscope or something?"

"Good idea!" Lola backed up Michael's idea with enthusiasm.

"Except that Quinn would never believe Logan would get her something thoughtful."

"Yeah, I wouldn't." Replied Lola.

"So what do we get her?" James asked.

"Well... what's the more generic, thoughtless Logan-like gift you can think of?" Zoey put to everyone.

They didn't spend long figuring this out and filling out the order form to send the first lot of gifts to Quinn on their way. Michael flipped the credit card back in his pocket when they were done. Mr Logan Reese wouldn't be seeing this for a long time.

* * *

Quinn slumped in her chair trying to concentrate on her latest experiment as she listened to Aly & AJ on Lola's stereo.

_"Don't know how you feel..."_

...The song 'In a Second' rang out.

She frowned. What happened with Logan was a fluke. It wasn't serious. She couldn't help but remember the feeling of his hand touching her, her hand bringing his face in closer to her and how it was even affecting her working on this stupid experiment.

_"Seem to keep it to yourself_."

Quinn thought about this as she heard the words. Logan hadn't exactly made an effort to approach her after the whole things happened.

_"Would you climb mountains, to show me this is something real?"_

Not likely. She thought again at this.

_"You're all the things I'm looking for, everything and so much more."_

Quinn dropped her screwdriver and rested her head on the desk in front of her. Mark had moved on and she'd never even thought about other guys - well, if she had, Logan would have been last on the list since he was always making out with some girl that he didn't know the name of... and that was the first of the many personality traits he lacked.

_"Is this thing an open door, walk right through to something more? You and me. My life would change in a second."_

There was a knock at the dorm door and her stomach tightened up, although she knew it was for nothing. She opened it to find boquets of flowers with cute little teddy bears attached. She bent down and picked it up, assuming it was for Zoey or Lola when she saw her name on the card.

_"Could it be? Could it be? You and me. You and me. Do I see? Do I see clearly?"_

She peered at the card again. She did see clearly. This was from Logan. It had to be. Who else would send_ her_ such a thoughtless and yet in another way sweet, typical, generic gift?

* * *

**Moving it along quickly.**


End file.
